War couple
by holy girl 1
Summary: Running, that is all I've been doing for the past ten years. Running from the vampire wars, running from the Volturi and running from vampires who try to kill me, but in doing so sign their own death because they have no chance at winning from me, the most feared vampire in the world. The goddess of War. ADOPTED BY Dream from Heart !
1. Preface: running

**So I'm going to write a new story. If you are wondering why the old ones are gone, well... they kind of got deleted. Lets hope it won't happens with this one.**

* * *

_**Preface:**_

**Bpov:**

Punch, trow, kick, bite, rip, set alight and start running again.

...Running, that is all I've been doing for the past ten years. Running from the vampire wars, running from the volturie and running from vampires who try to kill me, but in doing so sing their own death because they have no chance at winning from me, the most feared vampire in the world. The goddess of War.

Yes, you heard that right. I am Isabella Swan, the Goddess of War, the mate of the God of War an the most feared vampire there's ever been. More feared then the Volturie and even more feared then my own mate.

...My mate, the one I've been looking for, the one I've been running to. But true to his word he hide well, in case Maria comes looking for him. But in return I, to, can't find him.  
I have no way of knowing where to go, where he is. So all I can do is run and hope that one day I find him.

* * *

**So what do you think?  
If you like to be beta please PM me. You will do me a huge favor.**

**so let me know what you think and review.**

**XOXO BlondBlackBeld**


	2. AN: I'm back

HI!

I'm really sorry didn't write for so long but my laptop broke down so I coudn't write :(

But I got a new one today so as soon as I've writen my chapter again (It got lost when my old laptop broke down) I can post again.

Hope you're not mad at me.

SYS  
BlondBlackBeld

(sorry for spelling mistakes)


	3. I know that voice

**Sorry I didn't update in a while, but I changed schools and skiped a grade so I had a lot of catch up work to do. After that I just didn't have the time to write. But anyway I hope you enjoy the story :)**

"talk"

_'thoughts' (if edward reads them FYI)_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

* * *

**_Jasper's POV:_**

We where hunting again and like always I don't enjoy it. I haven't been abel to enjoy myself in a long time. Ever since Bella and I parted ways and I foulischly let her behind in the vampire wars. That is something I heve reget since I've done it, but not something I could undo. If I went back Maria would have killed me and then Bella would have gone and kill hersef, and if there is one thing I want in this life it is that my mate stays alive. So I did the only thing I could do and did what my mate told me to do, stay hiden and see to it that I'm not easly found. That is what I did, for a about twenty years I stayed alone till Alice found me. After that we both traveld to the Cullens, where Alice found her mate in Edward and we tayed with them ever since.

"Jasper!" Edward shouted interupting my musing. A couple seconds later he, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett came running to the rock I'm sitting on.

"What?"

"We found a scent a litle bit away from here, it was pretty fresh so who ever it was from is still around here somewhere. We think it's best to go back Alice can't see what wil happen if we stay here." Edward informed me, his emotions screaming 'WORRY' at me.

"Yeah, ok, I was done hunting anyway."

With that we began running back at the house. Just when we arived in the at the edge of the Woods, I felt someon jumping on my back and pinning me matter what I tried, not even biting, I couln(t get back up.

"You have become weak, Major."

Wait I know that voice, It cant be...

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I didn't have inspiration and I figued it's better then just not updating at al.  
I hope my spelling isn't to bad but rember I'M ****DYSLEXIC!****So let me know what you think. R&amp;R!****SYS holy girl 1 xoxo**


	4. AN: Up for adoption

I'm sorry to tell you that I'm putting this story up for adoption.  
I lost the storyline and I don't know how I should continue it. I feel like if I write more for it it would feel and look forced.  
So I hope there is someone who would like to continue it. The only thing I like is recognition for the things I wrote.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed and followed this story.

Love

Holy girl 1


	5. AN: ADOPTED

hey!

Wow it's been so long since I've last written on FFN but I have FANTASTIC news for you.  
This story is finaly adopted by Dream from Heart. I can't wait to read what she will do whit it.

love Holy girl1


End file.
